Revenge
by SexyGleek4life
Summary: Santana makes a plan to get revenge on her girlfriend in class for leaving her high and dry the other day. G!P Brittany


Santana had a plan. It was a genius plan and she was excited for it. You see ever since her oh so lovely girlfriend Brittany left her hanging the other day, she's been working on a plan to get revenge. Something she was amazing at.

In K1, a kid knocked over her block castle, and she super glued him to his seat. In 2nd grade, a kid called her a burrito because she was Mexican and she said that she would feed him to the raccoons that she "keeps" in her bag. She didn't really, but she did go hunting for a raccoon that night, and it just appeared in his bag the next day. He went home to a wonderful surprise.

Anyways, today in History Santana would set her plan to motion. She was one of the first students in the classroom and sat in the very back left corner. She had an evil smile plastered on her face. Brittany came in after about five more students and smiled sweetly spotting her.

She walked down the aisle and took her seat to the left of Santana, right, after kissing her cheek. "Hey babe!" Brittany said sitting down. She was in her McKinley soccer uniform. She was the captain and the best on the team. Santana smirked.

"Hey Britt Britt." She said in a sweet voice. , or Mr.B, walked into the classroom and the class shut up with their loud whispers. "Since this is a half day, I'm going to put a movie on." The whole class cheered and whopped and Mr.B just mumbled. He turned the projector on and aimed it at the huge white board, then turning the lights off. "This is an educational movie so pay attention." The DVD screen for 300 came up and he pressed play.

About 10 minutes into the movie, Santana smirked. It was perfect. Everybody was absorbed in the movie and not notice a thing. She looked over at her girlfriend; clad in her letterman jacket and uniform. _This is going to be so much fun…._

The cheerio captain slowly moved her hand onto the athletes lap over her crotch. Brittany took her focus of the movie and looked at Santana shocked. Santana continued to stare straight ahead at the movie as she started to massage her girlfriend's already hardening member under her hand. Brittany looked around the classroom and then stared at Santana until the cheerleader squeezed her gently and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she let out a moan.

"Shh Britt, you gotta be quiet." Santana looked down and saw the outline of her girlfriend's huge dick in the shorts and thought of how uncomfortable she must be and smirked. _I was that uncomfortable too._ This was going a lot better than she thought. Of courses it would go awesome. _I'm Santana Lopez after all. Everything I do is awesome._

She needed to teach Brittany a lesson on being blue balled, or blue overied…..Well you get it.

She stroked Brittany more firmly now and Brittany was a squirming mess. After another minute, Santana slid her hand under the red shorts and smirked when she felt the pulsating member through the boxers and the wet spot from her pre-cum.

"Wow Britt, you're so hard." She finished the sentence with a moan and smiled when she felt Brittany twitch. Santana looked around one more time before pushing Brittany's shorts down a little enough to free her 8in cock through the flap of her ducky boxers. Badass right?

When the cold air hit her dick, she gasped and looked down to the dark and curling around her pale, not flushing pink appendage. "Fuck…" She mumbled quietly closing her eyes. "Shh Britt, you need to be quiet or I'll stop." Brittany nodded eagerly and Santana just began to jerk her up and down, applying more pressure at the base when the soccer player would grunt.

As the blonde girl began to lightly thrust into her girlfriend's hand, Santana let go spit in her hand and again started to jerk her off. Between Santana working Brittany and all the clothes she had on, the blonde was starting to work up a sweat, and her breaths were coming out hoarse and raggedy. Although Santana was getting a bit, okay a lot turned on, it was her mission to get revenge on her girl and work her up as much as she could. She felt Brittany's member pulse and twitch when she squeezed lightly. Santana was doing a huge victory dance in her head when she felt more pre-cum come out of the pink head and slide down her member, making her go faster and a bit rougher.

Brittany started to hump Santana's hand and the pre-cum that lubed up Santana's hand helped. Brittany looked over at Santana and their eyes locked. Brittany's eyes were glazed over and almost black. When Santana slid her thumb over the head, Brittany's flew back and her face was burning and flushed. Santana saw at the corner of the table Brittany's fingers were pure white by how hard she was holding it. Santana looked at the clock and saw there was two minutes of class left. She lowered her head to Brittany's dick and sucked in the head, while still jacking her off.

She knows Brittany was a minute away from coming and stopped. She sat up and tucked Brittany back into her shorts, noticing the huge tent, while Brittany was looking at her confused and a little bit pissed. The bell went off and while getting up Santana whispered in her ear, "Sucks doesn't it?" Leaning back she "accidently" brushes Brittany's still very hard member. She winked and walked out of the room proud of herself and Brittany just sat there. A minute later Brittany feels a vibration in her pocket and opens the text:

**BABE:** Can't wait for you to _cum_ pick me up after class… see you later.

Brittany just sat there a mumbled, "You got to be kidding me.."

HhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh

Hi guys. I'm kind of a fan of G!P so I wanted to try it out. Sorry if it's not the best its my first try. Hope you like! – SexyGleek4life


End file.
